


Forbidden Kisses

by LibertyKingdom



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, protectxthem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Fluff based on this prompt from ProtectxthemIt's late and he'll blame it on the adrenaline and lack of sleep if she makes a big deal out of what he does next. Tim hesitates and starts to lean before he pulls back as if he was stretching. The officer shifts before throwing caution to the wind and pressing his lips against Lucy's.
Relationships: Chenford - Relationship, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen, Tucy - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Forbidden Kisses

Its finally the end of shift! Los Angles, having fallen into the comfort of a midnight hour is crowned with the splendor of twinkling lights. Their city feels as though, it had finally found a semblance of peace that so oft evaded it during waking hours. A lazy breeze, like a sigh that had been far too long contained within the lungs, manages to be expelled against the skyward reaching palms.

Halos of soft yellow light dispel the murky shadows in round orbs. Under the spell of one bright orb, Bradford and Chen found themselves. The aggravation of a rough shift slowly eases into a nearly forgotten corner of the mind. Coming to the forefront were thoughts of more joyous things- days off, food, and sleep.

Lucy can’t help but find her gaze lingering upon Bradford far longer than perhaps, it ought to given that he is her Training officer. But there is a certain magnetic enchantment to the glow stealing across Tim’s ruggedly handsome features. He doesn’t appear to be as intimidating as he truly can be. Perhaps, because she has grown to know, cherish, and adore him. Her lips part with the sudden urge to engage in conversation. Yet, not a sound is uttered from her tongue. Before she could locate the right words to speak, Tim leans in and his lips find her own.

Astonishment paints the younger officer’s features. Dark eyelashes flutter in disbelief. How long? How long had she considered that the chemistry between them had been nothing more than a hopeless romantic’s imaginings? And now, here they were locked in a quieted moment of intimacy. One that Chen’s embattled heart had yearned for.  
A flittering almost weightless sensation echoes between the confines of her ribs. Her heart loudly sets to speaking in her ears. THUMP.TH…THA…THUMP.  
Bradford’s kiss tastes of rich forbidden fruit. Thus leaving her with the desire to have more. Haphazardly, Lucy allows herself to lean into the display of affection. Her fumbling fingers drift upwards, catching around the material of his shirt. She uses her anchorage to draw herself closer to him. “Tim, I…” Chen murmurs softly against his lips before nearly losing all of her nerve. She is flirting with danger. Walking the thin line between tarnishing her career and finding the love she had so often sought and been denied. Consequences be damned, her heart utters gleefully. The resistance of her resilient mind barely stands a chance as she peers into his brilliant blue hues.

Swallowing sharply, Lucy tries to focus her racing thoughts. Should she profess the underlying feelings she had been concealing? What if in spite of this kiss the feelings would go unrequited? Could she risk it? No. God no. Maybe, if she didn’t define whatever this was, it would remain unbroken by the dawning kiss of a new day. So instead she musters a nervous smile.

“Do… do you want… to get a drink or something?” Comes her hushed inquiry. Her gaze drifts downwards in a futile effort to conceal a cranberry shaded blush. There is more than a mild undercurrent of hope blossoming beneath the words. In truth, she wanted to take him home. To explore the depths of the feelings in ways that were improper. But why rush this the way she and Nolan had only for it to result in disaster? She owed Tim more. He deserved better than to be made an experiment. He deserved to be loved and cherished by someone who would not shatter his heart the way his ex-wife had. Could she be trusted with that task? Chen prays she can. But only time may tell and Lucy is more than eager to give it a shot. Especially, if he is.


End file.
